NBZ Movie: Salamance Attack!
by Ajohrendt
Summary: (please read Naruto Ball Z before reading this) After 100 years, a major threat to Demon King Piccolo has awoken and threatens to conquer the Earth! Can Naruto and the others stop Salamance or is the Earth doomed? [summary sucks I know]


**_Welcome one and all to the first 'Naruto Ball Z Movie' if you are diving into this one shot without reading the first 3 chapters of Naruto Ball Z, please go and read it because 1. I will not, repeat not, describes the characters' clothings. 2. You will not know bout Sharla, who is a Saiyan OC made specifically for this story. And 3. You really need to read it._**

 ** _Now that I have that out of the way, sit back and relax, get your popcorn ready and le et the show begin!_** **_Also this 'movie' will have Music Cues, hopefully these songs with fit perfectly with the scenes I have chosen I use in this one shot._**

 ** _I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z (Original, Kai, and Abridged). I only own the two OC's in this story (Sharla and Salamance). Please support the official release._**

 _6 months has passed since the beginning of Naruto's and the Z Warriors' training. Each warrior getting stronger for the upcoming Saiyan threat. But before the Saiyans' arrivial a mysterious force has been disturbed._

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a dark cave all seem quiet, with the only sounds to be heard were the water drippings and screeching bats. Suddenly, the grpund shook scaring the bats to fly away and bursting through the ground was a figure with blue skin, a long tail, wearing a white cloak and has a lizard's head. "It has been a hundred years already, (A/N: yes cliché I know) hasn't it?" he asked to himself as he stepped outside the cave taking in the view. "I say I did have a good nap but now, to finish the job I started a century ago... Conquering the Earth!!!"

Naruto Ball Z:

Salamance Attack!

 **Middle of the Ocean**

Sharla flies ahead of Naruto Uzumaki, who is her student for the past 6 months and her secret crush, and during those months, the blonde was learning how to use Ki. Currently he was training how to fly, he still is a bit rusty but he's slowly getting the hang of it. "Hurry up slowpoke!" she called out to him. "Hey I'm flying as fast as I can!" he replied, "Don't forget I'm still not used to i-" Before he finished he was grabbed by a set of hands pulling hin into (not under) the water. Sharla stopped and looked behind her to see a woman with purple hair hugging the blonde close to her. "C'mon Yarina! Let me go!" He cried. She only giggled as she began to stroke his whisker marks. "Not until you call me Yarina-Chan Naruto-Kun," she replied.

"Mind returning my student?" both turned to see Sharla glaring at the purple-haired woman. Yarina pouted as she let go of Naruto, before he joined by Sharla's side. "Sorry Yarina, kinda training right now," he apologized, "Maybe after the session is over I'll hang out with ya." "You better hold that promise Naruto-kun," Yarina gave the blonde a wink before diving into the water with a fish tail behind her. (A/N: If you are a Dragonball fan that was a blast from the past wasn't it?) Sharla shook her head. "Mermaids," she said, "why do they think any male that come near them, they belong to them?"

Naruto smirked before bursting through the sky laughing. "Now who's the slowpoke?" Sharla couldn't believe it, she was distracted by her own thoughts, she allowed Naruto to get ahead of her. She gave a small smile before following the blonde. Sharla may know Naruto's curse, but she saw not the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but a young boy ready to fight at the tip of a hat.

 **Outlands**

Gohan, Naruto's adopted little bro and son to Son Goku, was currently shadowing boxing with Piccolo, an alien with green skin wearing weighted shoulder pads, cap, and turban, watching the young warrior train. Today was the day the brothers trained together. They have setted up the time for the training day the week before.

"Hey guys!" Gohan and Piccolo looked towards the direction of the voice to see Krillin flying towards them. "Krillin!" Gohan called out, waving to his friend, "What are you doing here?" Krillin landed before he responded, "Well Mr. Popo gave us a day off and trust me when I say this, that genie can be a bit harsh, but at least I'm getting stronger!" "You're on equal levels as Gohan right now," Piccolo spoke to the bald man, "and that is an achievement." "Thanks, I think," Krillin responded, scratching his head in confusion, before he continued, "Anyways I decided to come see how you guys been doing since it has been nearly half a year since we began." Piccolo nodded in understanding.

"We're here!" Everyone turned to see Naruto and Sharla touching down. Gohan ran towards his adopted big brother and gave him a hug. "Naruto!" "Gohan!" The two brothers embraced, not seeing each other for a while. Krillin looked at Sharla with confusion. "So, eh, who are you exactly?" Krillin finally asked the redhead. Sharla looked at Krillin with a smile. "Oh, the name's Sharla, Naruto's sparring partner, teacher, (Krillin gasped at that) and I'm also," she said, before revealing her tail, "a Saiyan." Normally Krillin would be defensive, but seeing as she helped Naruto trained, he figured that not all Saiyans were bad.

Piccolo stayed quiet during all of it. He may have been surprised bout who Sharla is, but he figured, what better to beat the enemy than to train with someone like them. The brothers broke apart before gaining distance and getting into their signature stances. "So you ready for this?" Gohan asked with a smirk, "I have grown stronger." "Don't get cocky bro," Naruto said with a smirk of his own, "I've grown stronger as well." Both brothers rush at each other matching each other blow for blow. Gohan jumps back before firing a ki blast at his brother. Naruto slapped it away before sending a ki blast of his own.

Everyone else were watching nearby, enjoying the action between the two brothers. Krillin then remembered something. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," he rummaged in his gi and pulls out a bag, "Korrin gave me a bag of Senzu Beans, he felt something like this was gonna happen." Sharla tilt her head in confusion. "Senzu Beans?" she asked. "They are beans that can help recover your stamina, Korrin doesn't typically give them away for free," Piccolo answered before looking at Krillin, "what did you give him?" Krillin rubbed his head, "Actually Yajirobe (A/N: hopefully I spelt his name right) got them, so he probably did something for Korrin." Piccolo nodded.

"MASENKO-HA!!" "HAAA!!" Everyone turned their attention to the two fighters and see two beams of energy struggling, Gohan controlling the yellow energy while Naruto was controlling the orange energy. (A/N: Hurray for Naruto and his love of orange!) The energies disappeared and both brothers were panting from exhaustion. "You... truly did... get strong... Gohan..." Naruto said. Gohan nodded and replied, "So... are you... Naruto..." Piccolo looked at Krillin. "They need the Senzu Beans now," he told the bald man. "Oh right," Krillin said before he went to the brothers and gave them a bean each.

Piccolo suddenly looked at the sky his eyes narrowing. Sharla took notice and looked up and saw a figure heading their way. Suddenly a ki blast headed their direction. Piccolo deflected the attack then his eyes widened at the sight of who sent the attack. "Salamance!" he called. Every then looked in the direction Piccolo was looking and saw a blue lizardman landing right near them. "Demon King Piccolo I presume?" He asked. Piccolo removed his weighted gear before glaring at Salamance. "I haven't used that title in a long time," he then cracked his neck before looking at the others. "Get outta here now!" Everyone nodded before to fly off. However the blue lizard stopped in front of them. "I don't think so," he said, "any allies to the demon king are enemies of mine." He then fires a blast at the would-be escapers, only for all of them to dodge. Naruto growled at the attacked. "If it's a fight he wants," he said, before flaring his ki, "then he's got one." The blonde then rushed towards giving him blow for blow, to which Salamance took.

He then grabbed Naruto's leg. "You got guts kid, I commend you on that," Naruto was the thrown into a canyon, "But you got a long way to go" "MAIDEN BLAST!" "DESTRUCTO DISC!!" Salamance dodged Sharla's blast but his tail got cut off was cut off by Krillin's energy disc. "Nice shot Krillin!" Krillin chuckled as he gave a thumbs up to the female Saiyan. However, the victory didn't last long as Salamance's tail grew back. "I was actually tired of tail anyway." Everyone was in shock. "But Lizard's tails don't even grow back that fast it takes days or we-" Gohan didn't finish the statement as Piccolo and Salamance called out: "NERRRRRRD!!"

(Cue Indestructible by Disturbed)

"Now," Salamance cracked his knuckles, "where were we?" "Me kicking your butt!" Salamance turned to see the young blonde from earlier punching his face sending him a distance. "Here I come!" Naruto burst following the Lizardman. "Come on! We gotta follow them!" Gohan said before bursting after his brother with Krillin and Sharla following behind. Piccolo stayed in his position. "He'll be back..." he said, "And I'll be ready when he gets back."

Naruto managed to catch up with Salamance, who had a smirk on his face, over the ocean. "You surprise me blondie," he said with a bow, "tell me of your name." Naruto glared at him. "Naruto Uzumaki." Salamance then stood back up straight looking at the blonde. "Well then Naruto," he said with a taunt in his voice, "show me your power." Naruto rushed foward attacking Salamance who took every blow. After Naruto stopped and looked at Salamance panting to near exhausting. Salamance was showing signs from Naruto's attack. "I got to admit Naruto," Salamance said, as he brush dust off himself, "You actually done some damage to me." Naruto growled before firing a full powered ki blast at the blue lizardman. As the dust cleared, Salamance looked as he did before. Salamance then smirked before aiming a ki blast at Naruto. "Unfortunately, it's over, so long Naruto Uzumaki." He fired the blast at Naruto point blank. before the blonde the last thing he heard was Krillin, Gohan, and Sharla calling to him as he sink into the ocean.

(End Song)

'So this is how it end isn't it? I'll never see Jiji again, I'll never become Hokage, and I'll never see mumy dad again.' Naruto thought as he kept going deeper in the water. **"Use my power** an ominous voice told him. Naruto looked in front of him to see a giant cage and inside it was a giant redddish orange fox, the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Naruto glared at the fox before he noticed something in his eyes. "You were used weren't you? Naruto asked. The Kyuubi grew a smirk on his face. **"Yes, a man with an orange mask ripped out of my previous host, Kuzhina Uzumaki in hopes for revenge against Konohagakue."** Naruto gazped at the revelation before looking at the fox. "Hey I'd be happy to help ya get back at him! Also maybe down the line, think you can tell me bout mom?" The beast looked at the blonde then gives a grin to him **"I will, also I will grant you one tail of my power for now. Continue proving you are a worthy host and with time you will be allowed to control all 9 tails of my power. Also call me Kurama kit. Better to be called that than Kyuubi."** Naruto nodded as he began fading from his mindspace. "I'll see ya round Kurama!" When Naruto disappeared Kurama transformed in to a a red haired woman with fox ears and nine tails behind her wearing an orange kimono with red foxes on it. "Grow strong young Uzumaki, grow strong."

Naruto's eyes opened noticing he was being swam to the surface. As so as he reached the surface he looked to see his savior. "Yarina!" Naruto cried before he got hugged tight by the mermaid. "Don't scared me like that!" Yarina said still hugging the blonde, with tears in her eyes. Naruto then realized something. "Where's Gohan, Sharla, and Krillin?!" Yarina let go of him before pointing in the direction of where he came from. "They fought that blue lizard guy but lost badly, he took them back to the outlands I'm guessing," Yarina told him, but noticed the blonde was already heading that direction. "Sorry I got to go see you later!" he said as he sped pff back to the Outlands. "Naruto!" Yarina called out to him before realizing it was futile. She hold her hands over her heart. "Stay safe... for me Naruto-kun..."

 **Outlands**

Naruto arrived to see Salamance choking Piccolo with his tail. "Give up, you lose," the lizardman said to Piccolo. Before he was choked to death, Naruto delivered a swift kick to Salamance's gut, saving Piccolo. "Thanks," he told the blonde. Naruto nodded before glaring at Salamance. He had a surprised look on his face seeing Naruto alive. "Y-you're alive?" he asked in shock, "B-but how?" "Where are they?!" he asked. Salamance pointed towards a corner with Sharla, Krillin, and Gohan knocked out and badly beaten. Naruto gasped in shock his anger growing before Salamance spoke. "Pity they weren't stronger, or else they would've been more fun. Once I defeat tge demon king. I will truly rule this planet! Maybe after enslaving the beings here, your girl friend maybe won't mind being my personal slave." He laughed until he noticed a red aura surrounding the blonde.

(Cue The Raising Fighting Spirit)

"You dare to not only threaten this planet?" Naruto asked, "You dare to harm the people of this planet? You dare to make my friend and sensei your slave?! That os UNFORGIVABLLLLLLE!!" Naruto power increased as his pupils slit a bit and his hair gain red highlights. "What... What is that?!" Salamance asked. "Who are you?!" "I am Naruto Uzumaki," he went behind Salamance before spinning him around by his tail, "Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto then threw him into a cliff, "And this form, is what I like to call Kurama mode!"

(End Song)

Salamance pulled himself out before glaring at the transformed blonde and rush towards him. The lizard man threw punch after punch at Naruto, who took each punch and after he finished, Naruto looked lilike he haven't gotten punched. The Jinchuriki smirked. "My turn," he then punched Salamance across the face sending him into the same cliff he was in before. Salamance growled, the blobde wasn't this strong before so he decided to end it before he would humiliate thr lizardman further.

Salamance flew high into the air glaring at Naruto. "I had enough!" he exclaimed as he powered up an attack. Naruto noticed before powering up an attack of his own. "Destructo Cannon!!!" Salamance unleashed a dark purple beam at Naruto. "Kyuubi Blast!!!" Naruto shot an orange beam of energy at the cannon. The two beams of energy collided, each side trying to be more dominant than the other. Unfortunately the cannon was showing ing be more dominant and Salamance smirked seeing it. Naruto grunted as he kept pushing till he hear Kurama in his mind. **"Don't give up Naruto! Everything relies on you! If he wins you'll lose everything you gained!** Unleash your power Naruto Uzumaki!!!" Naruto was confused on Kurama sounded like a woman at the end but he pushed it aside as he focuses on the blast he was using. "HYAAAAAHH!!" The blast grew in size, overpowering the cannon.

Salamance's pupils dilated seeing the blast coming to him. "No! This is impossible! Curse You Naruto Uzumaki! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Salamance exclaimed as the blast consumed and disintegrated him completely. Naruto panted before collapsing to the ground passing out with his hair turning back to normal. Piccolo looked at the blonde with a smile, knowing that the kid was gonna go far.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Sunlight hits Naruto's eyes before he opened them up. "Hey he's coming to you three!" He heard the voice of Piccolo calling out. As The blonde sat up he got hugged by Sharla and Gohan. Krillin gave the blonde a pat on the back. "You gave us a scare there Naruto," Krillin said with a smile, "we thought you would've gone to Goku, and trust me when I say I don't want your mother upset." "Mr. Piccolo told us all that happened," said Gohan, "You are beginning to learn how to use the fox's power!" Sharla smiled at her student-slash-secret crush thinking of a new training regiment for him.

"Gohan it's time go resume your training," Piccolo told the young half-Saiyan before flying off. Gohan waved to his friends and brother before taking off after Piccolo. "I better get going too," Krillin told the teacher-student children, "I got a long way to go before I can keep up with you two." He then flew off towards Kami's palace. Sharla kissed Naruto's cheek causing him to blush. As soon Naruto shook it off, Sharla smiled at him before flying off back to her home/dojo.

Naruto decided to fly towards his home. He was ready, but he needed to keep training in hopes to defeat the Saiyans. 'You better watch out Saiyans,' he thought, 'You mess with this planet you mess with me! Naruto Uzumaki!'

 ** _Hope you guys enjoied this movie! Also I hoped you like the inclusion of Yarina the Mermaid from the original Dragon Ball series and the "Nerd" comment from abridged. Should I do more of these one-shot movies down the road? Please tell me in the reviews or via pm. But until the next chapter of Naruto Ball Z or my next story, I'll see you guys around!_**


End file.
